


Far Away From Home

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's search for Hannibal has taken him far away from everything he's comfortable with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away From Home

What was he doing here?

Will looked around the hotel room he was staying in, not seeing any of the beauty and opulence around him. He could have been in a shack, for all he cared.

He was here because Hannibal and Bedelia were here, and he _would_ find them and take them back to the States to face justice.

He _knew_ they were here, in this city. He could feel it. This was where he had tracked them to. Even though he hadn't found them yet, he could just _sense_ that the two of them were here. He could feel their evil miasma in the air around him.

They were here. He might not have tracked them down yet, but Will knew the people he was hunting for were somewhere in this city. 

And what would he do when he found them? he asked himself. He knew both Bedelia and Hannibal well enough to know that they wouldn't go down easily.

They would fight to stay free, to continue their reign of evil.

Bedelia would probably try to pretend that she was a victim, he though with a snort of derision. He should have known that she was on Hannibal's side.

She was as evil as he was, though in a different way. Will wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't been part of at least some of the Chesapeake Ripper murders, though he knew that he couldn't prove that theory. Still, the fact that she was with Hannibal now spoke volumes.

He had to catch them, put them behind bars. He wondered how many other people in this city had died since the two of them had been here.

Probably quite a few. They just hadn't come to light yet.

The thought of those two on the loose, murdering more innocent people, made his blood run cold. Somehow, he _had_ to stop them.

The FBI was on his side, of course. He had managed to convince the powers that be that he was right about those two being here, and he and Jack were on the case.

But at this point, he hadn't been able to sniff them out.

Not yet, anyway, Will thought grimly. But he would. They couldn't hide from him forever. And he was much more persistent than they might give him credit for.

Of course, he knew better than most people that he shouldn't underestimate Hannibal. Unfortunately, that bastard knew far too much about him -- particularly, Hannibal knew how his mind worked. That would put Will at a distinct disadvantage.

Though didn't he know something of how Hannibal's mind worked, too? After all, he had been inside that mind at innumerable crime scenes.

Hannibal couldn't hide from him forever.

A part of him wondered if he was on a fool's errand; he was, after all, far, far away from home, with no certainty that he would catch the criminals he was after.

He couldn't let himself think that way. If he did, then he would start to doubt himself, and that would only prove to be dangerous for him.

If he started having second thoughts about being here, about capturing Hannibal and finally bringing him to justice, then he would let not only himself down, but all of the innocent people Hannibal had murdered, and their friends and families. He couldn't do that.

They all deserved better than that. They deserved closure. They deserved to know that the monster who had taken their loved ones away would pay for his crimes.

And Abigail deserved better, Will thought with a pang. He closed his eyes against the onrush of tears, pushing that thought to the back of his mind.

He couldn't think about the girl who might have been his daughter.

Hannibal had taken so much from him -- and the chance to be a father to Abigail was one of the main things that he had destroyed. Will could never forgive him for that.

It was mainly for that reason that he wanted to track Hannibal down and put him behind bars. Not for the fact that he'd framed Will for murder. Not for the fact that Hannibal had tried to kill him. But because Hannibal had taken the life of an innocent girl.

Even though a part of him wondered if Abigail was as innocent as she appeared to be, it had still been the most wrenching event of his life to watch her die in front of his eyes.

Will doubted that he would ever get over seeing that.

So, that was why he was here, far away from home, in a city that he'd never been to before, tracking down a killer and his accomplice.

He _would_ find Hannibal and Bedelia, he vowed to himself. He _would_ see justice done. For Abigail, and for all of the others.

He would avenge all of those needless murders.

Will looked out of the hotel room window, wondering where in this city Hannibal and Bedelia could possibly be. He would find them, ferret them out.

They couldn't keep hiding from him. Sooner or later, they would make a mistake -- and that mistake would lead him right to them.

And when that happened, he at last would have the upper hand.


End file.
